eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14 - Easy To Smile
Overview Synopsis As she sleeps, Eureka is approached by a dark non-human mass and she suddenly wakes up to find nothing there. She sees Renton sleeping in the bed next to her and he is muttering her name in his sleep. which makes her smile. At the military tower, a priest is reading a sermon about how the tower was created by God's children to prove their faith, and how pain and suffering is punishment from God. Dewey says religion created hatred and faith has nothing to do with research. But the priest says research exists because of faith and justice or the law will save people. Dewey says that there are people who think of the Coralians as gods and remembers how Adroc found Eureka and called her a gift from god. The priest calls those people sinners for using the Coralians to build a connection with the humans, but points out that Dewey is different. Dewey says he just wants to see a rightuous world, and reveals that he murdered the Three Sages. Back on the Gekko, Mischa announces to Renton that he has fully healed, and he contributes it Eureka's blood transfusions and Mischa's medical techniques. He asks about Eureka, and Mischa assures him that she is fine and she peeled her self from the scub on her own, even though she will retain scars on her body. Renton is relieved that Eureka is alright, but he still thinks he will not be able to get back together with her because things between them haven't fully returned to normal. Hap is in the kitchen making a soup when Renton comes in and asks how he would feel if an injury left lots of scars on him. Matthieu suggests covering scars with tattos; Moondoggie shows a scar he got when his appendix was removed; Jobs suggests filling them with construction glue; Hilda suggests using a concealer because it would look less bad. Dominic goes to Anemone's room to check on her and finds her covered in a sheet on the floor. He comments that her scab treatments are over, and tells her she'll get a cold if she lays on the floor. Anemone demands to know her bed has a mirror on top and asks why she has to look at her body because she is covered in scars. Dominic apologizes because he could've stopped the whole even had he prevented her from getting in theEND. He tries to tell her that her scars might heal because the scub pieces were removed from her body, and he promises to never leave her alone again. Anemone instead throws a tantrum and attacks Dominic as he is about to give her her medicine. She asks him questions about what she is, what kind of medicine is he giving her, what does "imitation" mean, and what kind of body has scub growing out of it. She accuses Dominic of knowing the answers and calls him the worst for not telling her, and asks him to die because looking at him makes her want to vomit. A woman comes in and says she is the new assistant surgeon, and the captain is waiting for him at the capital. Dominic demands to know why he wasn't informed of any surgery, and she says the captain ordered it. He watches Anemone give him a disgusted look and walk away with the woman. On the Gekko, as everyone is eating soup, Gidget swears she saw a ghost while she was folding laundry sheets and describes it as a girl with long hair and having on a red dress, which catches Holland's attention but he calls it stupid. Eureka says she saw something this morning that was all dark and cold, and isn't sure if it wasn't a dream. Matthieu and Moondoggie, although startled, tell her it was a dream. Talho comes in to ask where the mirrors in the bathroom are. Stoner says it may be due to that "person" and recalls a story of a girl who committed suicide due to a lack of confidence in her appearance and breaks all windows and curse those who saw her, which scares Matthieu and Moondoggie. They hear noises in the corridor and find Renton breaking a mirror. Holland visits with Gonzy and says "she" came by and asks what information did she bring from the military. Holland reveals that Gonzy is a former sage and asks what happened. Gonzy reveals that the Three Sages were assassinated and the capital has fallen in the hands of Dewey, and since he should've seen the 'Light of the King" from the battle, Dewey is in a hurry to fulfill his goal. The light shows that the land has chosen its' king and the apearance of the Coralians. However, the Coralians' lifespan is slowly dying and they are in search of a new species. Holland thinks the Coralians want to use Renton and Eureka but asks if it were them, wouldn't they be able to get along with the planet but Gonzy doesn't reply. Hap asks Renton why has he been destroying the mirrors and threatens to beat him if he doesn't tell the truth. Renton says that Eureka looked worried about the scars on her body, and he blames himself because she got them as she was trying to save him, and he wanted to erase her pain about them. Eureka asks if it's bad for the scars to remain, and says she was actually happy for them to remain because they're proof that she loves him. Renton is overcome with joy that Eureka loves him and hugs her, and tries to kiss her before the kids kick him away from her Mischa notices that Eureka's brain wave disappeared when she was in scub form but it increased since before. Dewey and his crew are analyzing Eureka's data and note how the noise from in her brain allow her to be herself, and wonder why the Coralians inputted it in her. Dewey declares that with the Sages dead, all they have to do is invade the Coralians' Center as he watches Anemone in surgery. Dominic is sitting with Gulliver as he remembers Anemone telling him to die. She comes in and happily exclmains she is thrilled that he was waiting for her, and hugs him, which shocks him. Holland remembers the rest of his conversation with Gonzy, who asked him if he really believed humans can live peacefully with the Coralians. Holland doesn't understand and Gonzy says that although Eureka was born from the planet, she was never human. As Eureka is walking down the corridor, she sees the dark monster-like mass which calls out to her to help it and to help the capital. Trivia *In the anime, Eureka felt ashamed of her scars because they made her feel unattractive to Renton, leading her to experiment with makeup. *In the anime, Dewey murders two of the sages and spares only one, Koda, who was never against him. But what happened to her in the end of the series was never revealed. *Unlike the anime, due to her mental connection to Eureka, Anemone was covered in scubs at the same time as her and was left with scars all over her body. *Unlike the anime, Eureka is being watched over by the Coralains and only she can see them while everyone else cant. *In the anime, Eureka didn't tell Renton she loved him until episode 46 when he accepted her new wings; here, she said she loved him when she said the scars remind her of her efforts to prove her love for him. *In the anime, after Dewey took control of the Federation army, he was given the power to build the Oratorio 8 to destroy the Command Cluster. *In the anime, Gonzy was revealed to be a humanoid Coralian sent to observe the crew in episode 50; here, he is a former sage and tells Holland that the Coralians intend to exterminate the humans in order to claim the planet as their own. *In the anime, the Coralians, but mainly the Scub Coral, wanted to form a co-existence with the humans, who were afraid of them. Category:Eureka Seven